It started with Summer Camp
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: 3 sets of friends go to summer camp...what will happen when they all meet? will they get along or will there be lots of drama. James&Jett BFF Kendall&Dak BFF and Logan&Carlos BFF ends up with Kames, Cargon and Jak...
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1. Let is introduce ourselves**

**Kendall's POV**

Hello my name is Kendall Knight and I am 16 years old and I live in Minnesota. My best friends name is Dak Zevon and this is our 4th time attending summer camp at Camp Wonky Donkey. Dak and I met in 3rd grade when we were both helping others who were getting bullies and helping the ones with no friends I guess you could say we love helping others. I am gay and Dak in Bisexual and we are fun, friendly people. Most people give us the title of 'Leader'. Thank you for taking the time to get to know us and please have fun at Campy Wonky Donkey.

**James POV**

Hello my name is James Diamond and I am 16 and I live in Minnesota. My best friend is Jett Stetson and this is our first year at summer camp. We didn't want to go but our parents say we need to get out more and not be so stuck up (As if were really stuck up). Jett and I met in 4th grade when we skipped class to look at ourselves in the mirror. We became instant best friends from then on. The only time that we fight is when we wonder who looks better because we both think we look the best. We are both straight and love the Ladies. People usually call us 'Pretty-boy' or 'Ladies man'. Thank you for listening to my story and try and have fun here at camp (if that's possible).

**Logan's POV**

Hello my name is Logan Mitchell and I am 16 years old and I live in Minnesota. My best friends name is Carlos Garcia and this is out 2nd time at summer camp but our first time at Camp Wonky Donkey. Carlos and I met at Birth out moms were best friends and we were born 1 month apart and we have been best friends ever since. I am gay and open about it but Carlos said that he is undecided in his sexuality because he has never has an experience with a guy or girl. I am a certified genius and Carlos is just a crazy person who loves stunts and being hyper. Most people don't like us and we keep to ourselves but people call us 'Best friends'. Oh and I just wanted to say that I have been in love with someone for years but he don't know yet. Thank you for listening to my story and I hope you enjoy.

**I just thought that in the first chapter I should explain everything that is going on. They are all going to summer camp and this is about them and there personalities. The next chapter is going to be them arriving at camp and meeting everyone. I tried to make this like the beginning of a movie where they talk to the camera and introduce themselves so I hope that it was good. Read and Review. Thank you.**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2 Arrival**

**Kendall's POV**

"Why are we here so early?" Dak asked

"I just wanted to meet some of the new campers" I said

"Oh well over there looks like two new campers" Dak said pointing to a pale bay and a Latino boy over by the information cabin.

Dak and I walked up to the two boys after they got signed in.

"Hello my name is Kendall Knight and this is Dak Zevon."

"Hello I am Logan Mitchell and this is Carlos Garcia"

"You guys seem nice, have you been to summer camp before" I asked

"Yeah we went once but this is out first time here and Logan only came for me he's not really the out door type"

"Oh so you guys are friends?" Dak said

"Yeah…best friends" Carlos said looking over at Logan

"Dak and I are also best friends…we hope you like it here I know that we do"

"So you guys been here before?" Carlos asked

"Yep this is our fourth year"

"Well we will let you guys get settled we will catch up later" I said as I walked off.

"Kendall there are more new people over there" Dak said pointing at two really good looking guys. So we walked over to meet them.

"Hello, I'm Kendall Knight and this is Dak Zevon"

"And I am someone who doesn't care" the taller good looking one said.

"Ummm well what is your name" Dak said

The taller one sighed "I'm James and this is Jett"

"Well hello, we hope you like it here it is our forth year here and it's a great place."

"Yeah right, there is nothing fun about summer camp…I should be at home right now getting ready for my date." Jett said rude

"If you don't want to be here then why are you here?" I said very nicely

"Our parents made us come…if they didn't we would not be here trust me" James said

"Well even though you guys aren't happy to be here I know that you guys will love it here soon enough." Dak said

"See you guys later" I said as I walked away but keeping my eyes on the one named James

"Whatever" They both mumbled as they took out there combs and mirrors

"Wow they seem nice" Dak said sarcastically

"Yeah but James is hott"

"You think so I think they are both rude and arrogant" Dak said

"Yeah and they seem like 'Pretty boys' because they have there mirrors out and there combs out, wow they are going to be tough to break."

"Yeah but if anyone can make them have a great time then it's us"

"Your right Dak…lets go to the mess hall to wait for dinner"  
>"Alright" Dak said as we left to the mess hall to wait for dinner.<p>

**Logan's POV**

"That boy seems really nice" Carlos said

"Yes he does…but remember_ I'm_ your best friend"

"I will never forget that" Carlos said kissing me on my cheek and grabbed my hand to head out and find our cabin.

"So where is it?" Carlos asked

"Well it says Indian trail there is 2 big cabins with 10 rooms in there 2 people to a room and we have room cabin 2 room 4.

"Awesome…look it says Indian trail and there's cabin 2" Carlos said excited.

"You are way to excited"  
>"Oh Logie this is going to be fun…and no reading this summer"<p>

"Oh well I brought 3 books so there will be reading in my free time"  
>"Logie you are such a party pooper" Carlos said opening up room number 4.<p>

"This is great…kinda like our own apt but with no kitchen" Carlos said smiling.

"Yeah says there's a half kitchen down the hall in the living room for this cabin"

"Awesome…we are going to have so much fun." Carlos said

We both unpacked and then we sat and rested I got out my book and Carlos took it from me.

"We need to go to the mess hall to wait for dinner."

On our way to the mess hall we met 2 guys.

"Where is Cabin 2?" the tall one asked

"Hello we are also in Cabin 2 and it is right up the way…about 20 more feet and your there"

"I wasn't talking to you but ok"

"Ummm ok, I'm Carlos and this is Logan"  
>"Here we go again with the nice people introducing themselves, I'm James and this is Jett…happy now"<br>"Sure I am…dinner is in a half hour would you like us to show you were the cabin is and then come to dinner with us?" Carlos asked

"No and No…we are fine on our own and we don't talk to people like you" the one name Jett said

"Sorry to bother you" I said as I walked away

"Wow they really need this camp…they were rude"

"Don't worry Carlos I won't let anything happen to you"

"Thanks Logie."  
>"Carlos do you really need that helmet on for dinner?"<p>

"Yes I _always_ need my helmet" Carlos said and I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the Mess hall for dinner. Once we got to the mess hall we noticed Kendall and Dak I think there names were, so we walked over to them.

"Hello" I said

"Well hello did you find your cabin ok" Kendall said

"Yes thank you…ummm I was wondering may we sit with you." Carlos said

"Yes of course we love making new friends" Dak said

"Well there are 2 boys you might want to help they seem mean and unsure of themselves." Carlos said

"Who?"

"I think they said James and Jett"

"Ohh well they are very rude I will try to help but we do not associate with rude people" Kendall

"Ohh well you guys seem nice and you know your way around we will just stick with you…if that is ok?" I asked

"Sure we are going to be great friends" Kendall said

"Awesome" Carlos said

**James POV**

After those 2 dorky boys left we found our cabin and room and went in and got our stuff unpacked and we had about 10 minutes to meet for dinner.

"Damn everyone around here is so cheery…I hate this place" I said

"You read my mind…lets leave this place and go somewhere else…no one will even know we left." Jett said

"No…My mom will find out and kill me, we just have to pretend like we care"

"Whatever it isn't going to be that easy…they don't even have any hott ladies here that I seen and I will go crazy without the ladies"

"What do you expect this place is lame" I said loudly

"Well I think we better go to the hall or whatever and eat"

"Yeah but I'm not sitting with those nerds"

We walked down to the mess hall or whatever it was called and when we walked in the door there were a lot of people but that kid from this morning was waving at us.

"Oh GOD" Jett said

"What?"

"Look" Jett said pointing at that kid

"Hey guys come sit with us…you don't seem to know anyone and we can let you guys know about the camp" Kendall said

"No thank you we are going to find the ladies"

"We are the only table open"

"That's because you guys are lame" Jett said

"Sorry for trying to help" Kendall said going back to his friends to sit down

"There is no where else to sit so we have to sit here" I said to Jett and he huffed as we walked over and sat with the losers.

"Thought we were lame?" Kendall said with wide eyes

"No where else to sit" I sad without looking at anyone

"Well we are here if you want to know about the camp or if you want some friends for the summer"  
>"No thank you we are going to find some hott girls and hang with them"<p>

"So because you are a guy you can't have other friends that are guys?"

"Jett is my friend and he's a guy but that is because he's pretty, so think about it blondie" I said

"Whatever"

"Oh my GOD I can't believe we are sitting here"

"I still can't believe that we are here" Jett said

"Yeah what is this a 'gays and dorks only' camp?"

"What did you say?" Kendall asked

"You heard me"

"Well for you info this camp has straight people here too, but I am gay" Kendall said

"I'm gay also" Logan said

"I'm Bi" Dak said

It was really silent for a few minutes then I had to ask

"What about you helmet boy?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jett asked

"He's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend so his sexuality is 'undecided'? Logan said.

"You never had a girlfriend before?" I asked not really shocked

"Nope"

"So you never been kissed" Jett asked

"Nope"

"Oh my GOD we are surrounded by losers" I yelled

"Not that we are happy about this helmet boy but if you hang with us you will have a girlfriend by the end of the day tomorrow and you will have your first kiss" Jett said

"I don't want it to be forced I want it to be with someone who likes me and wants to be with me not because you guys paid her" Carlos said

"We don't need to pay people to hang with us, if you hang with us then you get the ladies it's that simple" I said

"No thank you I have my own friends here who are actually nice to me and want me around"

"Whatever loser"

After dinner we went back to our cabin and tried to go to bed until blondie came over…

**Just a little inside everyone's head so you can see what everyone is going to be like. The next chapter will be in Narrators POV and will have some Slash in it. Maybe not couples yet but will be slash. Thank you to all who read this. The parings and what happens later was a idea from a goof friend CarganFever but being at camp was my idea so thank you CarganFever for all the help you're a great friend. Read and Review. Thank you.**


	3. Bon Fire

**Chapter 3 Bon Fire**

After dinner all of the campers went back to there cabins. Kendall went around to the cabin about an hour later to tell all the campers that are over 15 that they needed to go to the Bon Fire.

"Bon Fire lets go" Kendall said

"We don't want to go" James said

"You have to your over 15"

"To bad, were not going" Jett said

Kendall then pulled James and Jett out of there cabin and pushed them forward.

"You're going"

"Man whatever" Jett said

"No mirrors or combs or whatever else you pretty-boys need…this is camp have fun" Kendall said as he took the boys mirrors and put them in there cabin.

"No chance of that" James said

They walked down to the bon fire and Kendall seen a girl there and ran up to her and hugged her while James and Jett took a seat.

"Camille, Steph you guys finally made it"

**Camille POV**

Hello I'm Camille Roberts and I came to camp with my girlfriend Stephanie King. We met at camp last year, she was a lesbian and I was straight and we all played Truth or Dare at the Bon Fire and we had to kiss and we have been together ever since. In 16 and I live in Minnesota. This is my second time attending Camp Wonky Donkey. I am now a lesbian and Stephanie and I love each other. We both love acting and people call us 'Drama Queens' thank you for listening and enjoy a the camp that changed my life.

"Why are you two here so late?" Kendall asked

"Steph and I had to go pick some stuff up for Kelly and Gustavo"

"Ohh ok well I am glad that you guys are here now"

"Me too" Steph and Camille said at the same time

"Hello everyone this Bon Fire is to get to know one another and mingle so we are going to play Truth or Dare" Kendall said "Ill go first"

"Ok" everyone said

"Ummm Dak"

"Well Kendall I feel spontaneous today but I still think I'm going to pick Truth"

"So Dak is it true that you like someone here at this camp?"

"Well yes that is true"

"My turn" Dak said "I pick James

"I'm not playing" James said

"Yes you are" Kendall said

"Fine, truth"

"Is it true that you have had feelings for a gay?"

"Absolutely NOT, never"

"Since it's my turn I guess ill pick…helmet boy"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss that nerdy kid next to you"

"Logan?" Carlos asked

"Yeah" James said

"No problem" Carlos said as he leaned over and pecked Logan on his lips. "That's not a dare by the way. He's my best friend iv kissed him before."

Everyone looked over at James as Carlos was saying that.

"Ill pick Logan"

"Ummm truth"

"Is it true that you like to kiss me?"

"Of course I like kissing you" Logan said "Umm I pick Kendall"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the pretty-boy"

"Which one?" Kendall asked

"Umm James"

Kendall then got up and went over to James and cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. James didn't even wipe his lips off after the kiss.

"Ill pick Jett" Kendall said

"Truth no dare…ok I pick dare?" Jett said

"I dare you to kiss Dak"

"NO way"

"You have to" Kendall said

"No I don't"

"I had to be kissed by a guy and now it's your turn…we do everything together why stop now?" James said

"Fine" Jett said as he got up and walked over to Dak. Dak then stood up and Jett pecked him on the lips and then pulled away but then Jett pressed his lips back on Dak and they moved there lips in sync with each others. They then pulled away and sat back down. They all played for another half hour and then it was midnight so everyone started to walk back to thee cabin.

**Kendall's POV**

"I can't believe Logan had me kiss James"

"You know you liked it" Dak said

"Yeah I did, that's why I can't believe it"

"You have a crush on James don't you?"

"Yeah even though I shouldn't"

"Why not?" Dak asked confused

"He's straight"

"So…he doesn't seem so innocent"

"You seemed to enjoy that kiss from Jett"

"He kissed me twice…all I did was kiss back…he's a great kisser by the way"

"You're the one with a crush" Kendall said smiling.

"I don't like 'pretty-boys" Dak said

"You like Jett though, I can tell"

"Ok so _maybe_ I like him…but like you said there straight."

"We will see just how straight tomorrow"

"Night Kendall"

"Night Dak"

**James POV**

"Oh my GOD I can't believe this place" I said

"They made me kiss a guy ewww" Jett said sticking his toung out.

"You kissed him twice and you only needed to kiss him once…you're the one who seemed to enjoy it"

"Ewww that is so gross James"

"Kendall isn't a bad kisser" I said not realizing it was out loud

"Eww James please tell me you did not just say that"

"Well at least I didn't kiss him passionately and twice in front of everyone you did"

"He smelled good" Jett said

"What the hell is happening to us?" I said

"I hate this place…its making me feel things that I don't want to feel" Jett said climbing into his bed.

"Well I'm just going to stay away from them from now on"

"Me too"

"Night"

"Night"

**Logan's POV**

"You really like kissing me?" Carlos asked

"Yeah but do you realize I was your first kiss"  
>"Yes and I'm glad it was you and not some stranger"<p>

"Me too" I said smiling

"I can't believe you dared Kendall to kiss the pretty-boy"

"They were steering at each other the whole time"

"Really?"

"Yeah so I just gave them what they so obviously wanted"

"You're a great friend" Carlos said

"Thank you" I said as I started to climb into my bed.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

"Sure" So I got up and walked over to Carlos bed and got into the bed with him.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome but why did you want me to lay with you?"

"I just feel safer when you're around" Carlos said smiling

"Oh" I said as I just the bedside table lamp off.

"Sorry I know I'm stupid"

"Your not stupid Carlos…you're far from it"

"Thanks"  
>"Your welcome, Goodnight Carlos"<p>

"Night Logie" Carlos said as he kissed my cheek and then fell asleep.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked but I needed to add this in so that we can see what everyone is thinking and why. If you didn't like it then I hope you still read because I promise that the rest just gets better. I wish that I was better at Truth or Dare and with relationships. IF anyone has any ideas PLEASE pm me and let me know I will take your advice into consideration. Thank you for reading. Read and Review.**


	4. Free Day

**Chapter 4 (Free day)**

Today is the first full day of camp but it's a free day for all the campers to do whatever they want to do so they can get to know other campers and know there way around. Kids can stay in there cabins or do activities or just hang out with other campers. Logan. Carlos, Kendall, Dak, Camille and Stephanie are all going to go swimming after breakfast.

"Hey guys" Kendall said as the rest of the group got there.

"Swimming everyone" Kendall said

"Yep" Everyone said at the same time.

"Where are the 'Pretty-boys'?" Dak said

"Who knows, I wont be surprised if they stay in there cabins all day" Kendall said and everyone laughed

"So Logan are you and Carlos dating?" Camille asked

"Ummm…no were just friends" Logan said

"Best friends" Carlos added

"Oh, you two just seem so close"

"That's because we are" Carlos said

Kendall leaned over to Logan to whisper in his ear so only he could here "You like him"

"Shhh"

"Ask him out"

"Nooo…he needs to realize that he liked me before I just though this at him"

"You can tell he likes you"

"Really?" Logan asked shocked

"Yeah he totally likes you"

Logan just blushed a bright red but couldn't say anything

"You two are really cute together" Camille said

"So are you too"  
>"Thanks" Camille and Steph said together.<p>

"Wow they have a lot of stuff for breakfast here" Logan said

"Yeah that's what I like about this camp there like 5 different things to choose from instead of eating what they make for everyone." Dak said

James and Jett just walked in and looked over at the table that Kendall and everyone was sitting at and then picked a different table to sit at cause they wanted to stay away from those people.

"What's up with them?" Dak said

"Probably freaked out from the game last night" Steph said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Kendall said

"Yeah right I can tell that you both enjoyed that kiss last night, we can tell by the way you look at them" Stephanie said

"So?" Both Kendall and Dak said

"You both like them" Camille said

"Again So?" They both said

"Awww" Steph, Camille, Logan and Carlos all said

"That is so cute" Camille said

"But weird" Logan said

They all ate there breakfast and then went to there cabins to change into there swimming stuff. Once everyone was done they all went to meet the others at the lake. Once they all got there everyone but Logan got into the lake.

"Logie take your shirt off and get in" Carlos said

"You know I don't take me shirt off ever especially for swimming" Logan said

"Yeah so?" Carlos said getting out of the lake. He walked up to Logan and took his shirt off but Logan tries to cover himself up.

"See you look great" Carlos said all Logan could do was blush. Carlos held his hand out and Logan took it and they walk into the lake together.

"They are so cute together" Camille said

"Yeah they totally like each other" Kendall said and then they all stopped talking because Carlos and Logan were getting within ear shot.

"Look" Steph said pointing in the other direction.

Kendall and Dak's eyes went wide as they saw James and Jett walking down to the lake without there shirts.

"Oh GOD" James said

"Nice to see you too" Kendall said still not able to look away

"We came to tan not talk" Jett said

James and Jett put there towels out on the ground and laid on them to tan. Kendall and Dak started to splash water on them.

"Cut it out" James said

They splashed them again then James and Jett got in to the lake and

Went over to Kendall and Dak to fight back but when everyone looked

Jett had Dak in a headlock and James and Kendall were staring into each other eyes.

"There gonna kiss" Stephanie whispered so that Kendall and James didn't here. Then Kendall and James started Kissing. Jett looked over with a pissed look on his face and he let go of Dak and walked out of the lake. James then realized what he was doing so he pulled away from Kendall and got out of the lake as well.

"Stay away from me" James called out. James and Jett took there towels and moved a good 30 feet away to tan away from everyone.

"Dude" Jett said

"What?" James said

"You know what" Jett said still pissed

"He kissed me" James said in defense.

"Whatever" Jett said as they both lay down to tan.

"Wow he's such a jerk" Kendall said

"You're the one who likes him" Dak said

"So? He's still a jerk" Kendall replied

"We will talk to him later, we will get him to talk about his feelings" Camille said kissing Stephanie.

"You guys are so awesome"

They all hung out in the lake all morning and then it was lunch time. They all got out and went back to there cabins to change there wet clothes. Once they were done getting changed they all met and walked to the mess hall together. There was 20 minutes left till lunch so Camille and Stephanie stayed outside to wait for James and Jett.

"Hey guys"

"Hello ladies" Jett said

"Hey cam, I'm going to go eat lunch" Stpeh said and then they kissed on the lips.

"See you in a few babe" Camille said and then pecked Stephanie on the lips.

"Are you two together" James asked

"Yep…a year now, we met last year right here at camp"

"That's hott" Jett said

"Yeah the best relationships start at camp"

"Really?" James asked shocked

"Yep…last year I cam to camp for the first time and I was straight but when we played Truth or Dare I had to kiss Steph and we left dating and we fell in Love"

"Wow" James and Jett said together

"So either of you boys like anyone here at camp?

"Not like, like…but you never know" James said

"What about Kendall and Dak?"

"What about them" Jett said

"Don't you guys like them?" Camille asked

"There ok I guess" James said

"We are straight" Jett said

"Well I think that Kendall likes you James."

"Really?" James said smiling

"Dude, don't get so happy…Kendall is a dude" Jett said

"So you like Dak" James said

"O-only as a f-friend" Jett said

"I see they way you guys look at each them…give them a chance there great guys."

"Ill think about it" James said smiling

So all 3 of them walked into the mess hall for lunch and sat at Kendall's table. James was staring at Kendall the whole time.

**James POV**

After we talked to Camille we went into the mess hall for lunch. We sat at Kendall's table.

'What is it with Kendall, I can't look away from him' I thought to myself. 'I'm not gay, I can't be'

"James…James?" Jett said

"Huh?"

"You ok man"

"Yeah of course"

"You were staring at Kendall"

"Oh, sorry" I said while looking away

"Its like you're under some kind of spell right?" Jett said

"Yeah…it's like so weird because iv never felt for a guy before"

"Yeah…I know what you mean, it's like that Dak kid put a spell on me too dude" Jett said looking disgusted.

"Hey guys" Kendall and Dak both said and of course Jett and I both had a goofy grin on our faces as we waved back. Then everyone started laughing but in a good way 'Maybe these people aren't so bad after all' I thought.

"So what do you guys wanna do after lunch?" Carlos asked

"We can go back to the lake or just hang out in our cabin." Dak said

"I brought a deck of cards" I said

"Awesome" Everyone but Logan said so everyone looked over at him.

"We can not gamble" Logan said

"We wont…card or just for fun" I said `

After lunch we all went back to our cabins but girls went supposed to be in there but Camille and Stephanie came in anyways.

"We might want to go into one of the bedrooms because girls aren't supposed to be in here" Kendall said and they all got up and went into Kendall's room.

"So what are we gonna play?" Carlos asked

"How about strip poker?" James suggested

"Sure" They all said

"I guess ill just deal first" James said as he grabbed the cards.

Camille ended up winning the first hand which was good for her but not the others. After an hour of playing all the guys were down to there boxers except for James. Camille was almost fully dressed. They all got dressed and then decided to just hang out before dinner. Once everyone got outside they all started to fun.

"Come on guys we are to old to play tag" Kendall said

"Yeah but not to old to walk into the woods at night" James said

"It's not dark enough"

"It will be after dinner though"

"Hey guys come back over here we need to talk" Kendall said

So everyone walked back over to where James and Kendall were standing.

"So does everyone want in the woods after dinner?" Kendall said

"Yeah" everyone but Logan shouted.

"Don't worry Logie" Carlos said holding his hand

"Awww" Camille and Stephanie said

Logan blushed bright red but took Carlos hand anyways.

Later at dinner.

James and Jett sat at Kendall's table but this time James sat right next to Kendall and Jett sat next to Dak. After Dinner was done they cleaned up and then went back to there cabins to get PJ's on and sweaters cause it was chilly out. When they were done getting ready they all meet up in front of the woods right outside Kendall and Daks room.

"We all here?" Kendall said counting everyone. "Yep all 8 here"

"Does everyone have a flashlight?" Dak asked

James and Jett both spoke up "Umm no we didn't bring one"

"Well today is your lucky day because Dak and I always bring an extra one" Kendall said so they gave there extra flashlights to James and Jett.

"Thank you" James said

"Now even though this is a free day we still aren't supposed to be in these woods so if you get caught out here then tell them that you are lost." Kendall said

"Got it" They all said

"I'm not sure about this guys, if were not supposed to out here then we should go back" Logan said

"Don't worry we will be fine" Kendall said

They all started walking and find out that they all went separate ways.

**Kendall's POV**

"Well I guess everyone paired up and went off on the own." I said

"I guess we can hang out then" James said

We were walking along one of the paths back here and we heard something and we didn't know what it was and the next thing I know James is hanging onto my arm really tight.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess I'm a little scared" James said

"You will be ok, there is nothing out here Dak and I walk through here every summer" I said smiling hopping that James didn't let go and he didn't.

"Ok but I'm still scared"

"That's ok; I won't let anything happen to you though"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Can I ask you something?" James asked me

"Sure"

"Well…how did you know that you were gay?"

"Well…when I was in 8th grade, I meet this guy named Dustin and he was gay. Even though he was gay everyone loved him because he was gorgeous. I started hanging out with him more because I was having feelings that I didn't understand so I talked to him about it. He said that I wasn't his type but we could fool around as friends because he was horny and I didn't know what I thought about gays. After that one day in 8th grade I realized that I am gay and do not like girls at all." Kendall said

"Wow, so all it took was 1 time of being with a guy? Have you even been with a girl?"

"I have not be with a girl sexually and yes one time is all it took for me"

"But how can you know you're gay if you have never been with a girl?" James asked

"How do you know that your straight if you never been with a guy?" Kendall asked

"Good point" James said smiling

"When we kissed the other day, was I a good kisser?"

"Don't ever repeat this but you are a great kisser"

"FYI you're a great kisser also"

"Sorry, I'm just not gay"

"That's ok, a straight guy thinks a gay guy is a great kisser that is what is awesome" Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah this is getting to weird for me"

"Well let's head back to the cabin to wait for the others."

"Good idea" James said still holding onto Kendall's upper arm pretty tight but he didn't care he was just happy that they were so close.

**Logan's POV**

"Where is everyone?" Carlos asked

"I don't know maybe we should just walk back now"

"Ok" Carlos said as he grabbed my hand.

"Logan can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"How come we hold hands and kiss and share a bed and stuff but were not a couple?" Carlos asked

"You like to feel safe, and I want you to be safe"

"Logan do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Why?" Logan asked worried

"I just need to know"

"Carlos I just don't want anything to be awkward between us"

"Logan-"

"Yes Carlos, its you it's always been you, you're the reason that I know I'm gay" Right as I said the last word Carlos leaned over and kissed me.

'Wow' I thought in my head because this is a real kiss a passionate one.

"Logan I like you too"

"As what?"

"More than friend, more like a couple"

"Really?' I said shocked

"Well iv never been in a relationship before so I don't know how I'm supposed to know how I feel but I defiantly feel something when I'm with you"

"Carlos-"I was cut off again by Carlos' lips on my. And if I may say he is an amazing kisser.

"So what does this make us?" Carlos asked

"What do you want us to be?"

"Well we act like a couple already so how about we just make it official?"

"I would love that Carlos, iv been waiting a long time for this" I said

"If you have liked me for a long time why didn't you tell me that you liked me before now?" Carlos asked

"I was scared that if I told you, you would hate me"

"Logie… I could never hate you no matter what. But you should have told me"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I am glad that you like me back" I said as the smile is permanently on my face.

"Me too, I was going to tell you before camp but I didn't want things awkward between us so I though I would do it here" they Started making out passionately as they made there way back to the cabin.

**Daks POV**

"Jett are you ok?" I said as I see him shaking

"Y-Yeah" Jett said sounding worried

"Are you sure…your shaking?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little scared…don't you tell anyone that I got scared" Jett said the last part kind of mean.

"There is nothing wrong with being scared, when I came into these woods for the first time I was terrified"

"I'm just not used to the out doors all I do is date girls and hang out with James I never do things outside."

"Ohh, so these dates…so you have a girlfriend?" I asked needing to know the answer.

"I don't have a girlfriend…so many girls like me that I don't have time for a girlfriend I just take them all out on dates"

"Well you are very handsome so no wonder all of these people like you"

"Thanks"

"Anyone would be lucky to have you"

"Thank you" Jett said then looked over at me and then we started kissing and then it turned out to be a very passionate make out session. After a few minutes we broke apart.

"Don't tell anyone what just happened lets just keep it between us." Jett said

"I wont but we should head back now" then they kissed again and started to head back to the cabin. Jett grabs Daks hand and held it the whole way back.

Everyone got back to the front of the woods by the cabin.

"Ok we all better head to bed before we get caught" Kendall said

"Ok night guys" Camille and Stephanie said and gave everyone hugs and then left. All of the guys gave each other hugs and head off to bed.

Kendall went to be thinking about James. Dak and Jett both thought about the kiss earlier in the night. And Carlos and Logan slept in the same bed and kissing until they both fell asleep.

**Sorry if this sucked I wrote it when I was half asleep and really sick please read and review and let me know what you liked and didn't like and what I could improve on thank you.**


	5. 1st offical day

**Chapter 5 (1st official day)**

Everyone got up and meet for breakfast.

"Hey guys" Kendall and Dak both said

"Hey" Logan, Carlos, Stephanie and Camille said right as James and Jett walked in and sat next to Kendall and Dak.

"Hey" James and Jett said

"Hey" Kendall and Dak said to them smiling

"What is your schedule for today" Kendall asked everyone. Everyone got there schedules out and shared them with each other. It turned out that all 8 of them had the same schedule.

"Logie we are going to be together all day" Carlos said giving him a peck on the lips.

"What was that all about?" Camille asked

"What?" Logan asked

"You guys kissed and seem so much closer" Stephanie said

"We have always been close and we kiss all the time always have" Carlos said

"Last night in the woods we talked about a lot of stuff and we found out that we liked each other…I mean iv liked Carlos for a long time but I didn't know he liked me and when he told me I was speechless"

"Wow, that's great" Dak said looking over at Jett.

"I thought you two were already together" James said.

"Yeah a lot of people at our school thought that too but we never corrected them" Carlos said smiling

After breakfast they had to get ready for there first task of the day. They all met up by the Lake for swimming.

"Kendall look" James said and when he looked over to where James was pointing he saw Logan and Carlos in the water making out. "There so cute together" Kendall said.

"Who's so cute?" Camille asked as the rest of them walk into the water and up to Kendall.

"Them" Kendall said pointing over at Logan and Carlos making out.

"Awww" Camille and Stephanie said

Logan and Carlos hears Camille and Stephanie and Stopped kissing and walked over to the rest of there friends.

"Sorry" Logan said

"No problem" Dak said

"Plus it was hot to watch" Kendall said

"I am so happy for you two" Camille said

"Thanks guys" Logan said

The camp councilor came over and they were gonna start.

"Today we are just gonna have free swim"

Everyone cheered because it was going to start as an easy day.

Everyone was talking while in the water.

"So how long have to two liked each other?" Camille asked

"Well…iv liked Carlos for 5 years now" Logan said nervous

"Really, and you didn't tell me sooner?" Carlos yelled

"I told you why…I didn't know if you felt the same" Logan said

"Well like I said I didn't know how I felt about anyone but iv been thinking about you that way for a year now so you should of told me and we could have been together all this time" Carlos said

"Carlos you are the one that said we always act like a couple anyways plus you could of told me for a whole year now but you didn't" Logan said

"True and I'm sorry I should have told you"  
>"Its ok Carlos I still love you"<p>

"You love me?" Carlos asked

"OF course"

"I love you too" Carlos said leaning over to kiss Logan on the lips.

"You two are so cute together" Stephanie said

"Thank you" Logan said blushing

After swimming everyone went to change for there next activity. They all met up at the obstacle course. "Oh GOD I am so bad at this stuff" Logan said.

"You will be fine babe" Carlos said kissing his cheek.

Everyone took turns doing the course, jumping through tires, swinging on ropes and climbing on stuff. After everyone was done it was Logan's turn and he was scared.

"I can't do this" Logan whimpered.

"Yes you can babe" Carlos said

Logan wanted to trust Carlos so he tried the course he fell going through the tires but when he went to swing on the ropes he fell down hard. He was holing his arm trying not to cry. Everyone ran over to him.

"Logie are you ok?" Carlos asked

"I think I broke my arm" Logan said with tears in his eyes.

"Logie were going to take you to the nurse" Carlos said

They got to the nurse and she checked out his arm and told him it was in fact broken.

"I am going to cast your arm" The nurse said

"Ok thank you" Logan said with sadness to his voice.

"Now I don't want you doing any activities that involve using your arm and no swimming"

"Ok, when do I get the cast off?" Logan asked

"About 6 weeks so I will take it off before camp is over unless it is still pretty bad then you will have to wait till you get home." The nurse told him.

After the cast was on and ready she let him go and told me again no swimming. Logan walked out where everyone was waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry Logie" Carlos said

"Its fine, I knew I should have tried to do all of that"

"Yeah but I told you that you would be fine and you weren't" Carlos said sad.

"So what did the nurse say?" Kendall asked

"She told me that my arm was broke and not to do any activity that involves using my arm and no swimming" Logan said sad because he didn't want to come to camp but came for Carlos and the only thing that he was looking forward to was swimming. "She also said if my arm heals right I'm able to get my cast off before I leave camp"

"No swimming, that sucks" James said

"Yeah but ill live" Logan said

By the time Logan got out from seeing the nurse it as almost lunch time so they went to the mess hall to wait for lunch to start.

"This is going to be difficult not being able to use my arm"

"It will be hard but you're a genius you will figure something out." Carlos said then kissed him.

"I sure hope so" Logan said

"As much as you wanted to read now you have the chance" Dak said laughing

"Yeah that is one up side to getting hurt" Logan smiled.

"So what is going on between you two?" Camille said pointing at Kendall and James.

"Nothing" James said

"Yeah were just friends" Kendall said

"What about you two?" Stephanie ask Dak and Jett

"You two just seem to spend so much time together I didn't if something was going on or not." Stephanie said

"No nothing" Jett said nervous.

Lunch was half over and Jett didn't even touch his food.

"Jett…Jett?" Dak said

"Huh?"

"You haven't even touched your food…are you ok?"

"Yeah…just thinking" Jett said trying to smile

"What were you thinking about?" Dak asked

"Nothing special…we will talk about it later" Jett said as he started eating.

Lunch was over and all 8 of them were able to go to there cabins for the rest of the day.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kendall asked

"How about we watch a movie in the living room of your cabin?" Camille asked.

"Sure, did anyone bring any movies?" Dak asked

"I brought a couple horror movies…I didn't think that I would do anything here" James said getting up to get the movies out of his room.

When he came back he had 3 movies and they all agreed on a movie. Logan and Jett sis not like horror movies so Logan was holding onto Carlos tight. Jett ended up holding Dak's hand and hid his face in his neck. After the movie was over they went to the mess hall for dinner. Before they went into the hall for dinner Dak grabbed Jett and pulled him aside to talk.

"What?" Jett asked. Dak looked around making sure no one was listening.

'I think you know" Dak said

"Is this about the kiss from last night?"

"Yes and what happened earlier during the movie"  
>"I was scared" Jett said<p>

"Bull, you were holding my hand and kissing all over my neck"

"Sorry I didn't realize I was doing it at first" Jett said

"When you realized it, then what?"  
>"You smelled really good I couldn't help myself"<p>

"Oh" Dak said

"Did you not like it?" Jett asked looking disappointed

"I didn't say that"

"Oh so you wont mind if I do it again?" Jett said leaning over and kissing Dak's neck'

"Jett, stop"

"Why?" Jett moaned.

"Someone might see you"

"Damn I forgot we were outside, but I still like that neck of yours and GOD that smell I just want to kiss those lips" Jett said

"Just let me know when you're ready for a gay relationship and I will be right here waiting with open arms." Dak said then both boys walked into the mess hall.

"Thank you" Jett said in Dak's ear.

"Anything for you…pretty boy" Dak said smiling.

Dak and Jett then sat down with the rest of there friends. Carlos and Logan would kiss every two minutes. Jett kept trying to touch Dak in some way, like hold his hand or put his hand on his knee but he would keep moving it till he finally gave up and let Jett hold his hand under the table.

"So what are we all gonna do when we get back to the cabin?" Kendall asked.

"How about all 8 of us get our sleeping bags and camp out in the living room of our cabin" Jett said

"Great idea Jett" Dak smiled at him and squeezed his hand under the table.

"As long as the girls are ok with it" Kendall said

"Sire sounds like fun…if we get caught we will be fine no worries." Camille said.

"Are you sure…you could get into a lot of trouble." Kendall said.

"We are 2 lesbians staying in the boy's cabin…now is that wrong or putting us with other girls in a girl's cabin." Stephanie said

"I guess your right" Logan laughed

"Good point" Carlos said

After dinner they all got there sleeping bags and went back to the living room.

"Ok so here is the other two movies I brought" James said handing them to Kendall. Logan and Carlos were laying in the corner in one sleeping bag. Stephanie and Camille were laying by the sliding glass door and Kendall, James, Dak and Jett were laying in the middle of the floor. Jett got up to sit on the couch to think. About 10 minutes into the movie Dak got up to get something to drink when he came back he sat on the couch.

"I never seen this movie, but its great" Kendall said.

"Look, Stephanie and Camille are sleeping" James said

"Yeah well look over there, Logan and Carlos are asleep and they look so cute" Kendall said

Logan and Carlos were in one sleeping bag with there arms around each other and there lips connected while sleeping. Dak fell asleep on the couch and Kendall fell asleep on James arm.

Jett was the only one awake he couldn't fall asleep because he was thinking. In the middle of the night James woke up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey dude why you up?" James asked

"Cant sleep to much on my mind" Jett said

"You wanna talk about it?" James asked

"Sure, but not in here" Jett said and then they both walked down the hall to there bedroom.

"What id it buddy?" James asked

"First why was Kendall laying on your arm?"

"You know I sleep spread out and when we fell asleep he was on my arm because I was taking up a lot of space." James said

"Oh, well anyways I think I like someone that I shouldn't" Jett said looking at the ground.

"Is it Camille or Stephanie?" James asked.

"No its not but I have kissed this person and I liked it and I gave them a kicky"

"Does this person like you back?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Then go for it" James said

"I think I will thanks buddy" Jett said smiling again.

James then went to the bathroom then went back to bed but Jett went out to the living room and picked up Dak and layed him in his sleeping bag, zipped him up then layed down himself and then fell asleep.

**Sorry if this sucks but I worked on it all day and I hope it helps to get to know everyone's feelings. I was going to work on a different story but since my good friend asked me to update this story for him I did. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like. Read and Review.**


	6. The over night

**Chapter 6 (The over night)**

In the morning when everyone woke up they got dresses for breakfast.

"Kendall can we talk please?"

"Sure James, what's up?"

"Jett said he likes someone and he wants to be with her and I think he's going to ask her out. Do you have an idea who it could be?"

"Nope, the only person he's ever shown interest in is Dak. But since he's not a girl I have no idea who it could be, sorry"

"No, no, no, that can't be it" James said. He didn't want to believe it. They got ready and left to go get breakfast. James walked behind everyone to keep an eye on Jett. When they got to the mess hall Jett sat right next to Dak.

"No" James said but only Kendall heard him.

"James story worrying" Kendall said

"Fine"

"How are you doing today Logan?" Camille asked

"Well my arm hurts like hell right now. I woke up laying on it which was a mistake" Logan said

"I'm sorry, I hope you feel better."

"Well I hope you feel better because tonight we are going on an overnight camping trip" Dak said

"What is that?" James asked

"We set up tents here at camp down by the camp fire and just spend the night." Kendall explained.

"Sounds fun"

"James we have to be in pairs so would you like to share a tent with me?" Kendall asked

"And leave Jett to share a tent with…him, no thank you" James said

"Hey James…Dak just asked me if id like to share a tent with him tonight and I told him yes…" Jett said smiling

"Why…?"

"Hens a good friend and we were s3ent here to make new friends right?" Jett said

"No…we should stick together" James said meanly

"We are still best friends James and we always will be but I think we should make other friends also"

"Whatever…I guess ill share a tent with you after all…but were going to be right next to there's." James said looking over at Kendall

After breakfast everyone went back to there cabin to get there tents and sleeping bags and all the stuff they would need to camp. Then they went down to the campfire and set up there tents.

"Ok everyone now that we are all set up we are gong on a hike to the top of the mountain."

"Oh great, I will never make it" Logan said

"We will all help you don't worry" Dak said

"Just ask us for help if you need it ok?" Kendall said

So they started out on the hike. They all had backpacks with water, juice and snacks in them.

"Hey Dak can we talk?" Jett asked

"Sure, what about?"

"Well I was thinking and i'm ready to be in a relationship with you. Id like to keep it quiet for a while though if that is ok with you"

"Id love to be your boyfriend and I don't mind keeping it quiet dot a while but not to long though. I am out a proud."

"OF course and to keep someone as sexy as you hidden would be a crime" Jett said smiling.

"You guys, I can't go any further" Logan said

Kendall and Carlos and James all picked Logan up to carry him for a while

"I'm not hurting your arm am I?" James asked

"Nope" Logan said

"We are almost there" Kendall said

"Wow my leg hurts really bad I wonder what happened." Logan said

"You guys can let me down now I can walk the rest of the way."

All three boys let him down. About ten minutes later they were at the top of the mountain.

"Ok guys and gals we are here we will stay about 2 hours" Kelly said

Kendall, James, Dak, Jett, Carlos, Logan, Camille and Stephanie found a spot to sit and talk.

"I am never gonna make it back. Damn my leg itches really bad." Logan said

"Just don't scratch it" Carlos said

"But it itches really bad."

"Wow I am really hungry and by the time that we get back it will be dinner time I don't think I can wait that long" Dak said

"Logan are you ok?" Carlos asked watching Logan go through his backpack.

"We have only been her a hour and I already drank all 5 of my waters." Logan said

"Wow, you must really be tired from all that walking" James said

"Here I have water you can have one of mine" Kendall said handing Logan one of his waters.

"Thank you" Logan said taking the water from Kendall.

They all were talking and resting then Kelly told them it was time to leave.

Once they got back they ate dinner then went to the camp site by the bon fire. Logan went straight to his tent and went to bed. Carlos just laid with him in the tent awake.

"Where is Dak?" Kendall asked

"I don't know" Everyone said looking around

"I haven't seen him for a while" James said

Kendall then got up to go look for Dak. He looked in his tent but he wasn't in there. Then he started to notice that Jett wasn't here either. He finally found Dak and all he could do was stand there with his mouth open with wide eyes. Dak and Jett were making out behind a huge willow tree.

"Dak?" Kendall said

Dak and Jett looked up to see Kendall watching them.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Were you two just making out?"

"Yeeaaahhh" Dak said nervous.

"What are you two like dating now or something?"

"Yeah we are" Jett said

"Oh" Was all the Kendall could say.

"But don't tell anyone we are gonna keep it quiet for awhile." Dak said

"Ok I wont tell anyone but you do need to make it less obvious that you guys are making out because anyone can find you just like I did" Kendall said.

"Ok and thank you" Jett said

Kendall went to leave and when he turned back to look they were making out again with Jett up against the tree but this time they were groping each other.

"So did you find Dak?" James asked

"Umm…yeah"

"Ok"

"Do you guys wanna roast marshmallows?" Camille asked

"Sure" They all said as Dak sat down

"Welcome back" Everyone said

"Where's Jett?" James asked

"Tent I think" Right as Dak said that Jett came out of the tent acting as if he was in there the whole time.

"Where have you been?" James asked

"um…Just resting and then I fell asleep" Jett said

Just as Jett was getting ready to sit down Carlos came running out of his tent.

"Guys something's wrong with Logan"

"Everyone got up and ran to check on Logan

"What's wrong with him?" Camille asked

"I don't know, he's sweating very badly and he's white foam coming out of his mouth." Kendall said

"James hurry go get the nurse, I don't think we can move him" Kendall said

James grabbed Jett and they ran as fast as they could to get the nurse.

"Logan is having a lot of bad luck here" Stephanie said

"This is all my fault I shouldn't of brought him here" Carlos then began crying.

"Carlos this is not your fault" Dak said

"Oh my GOD, oh my God, oh my God" Carlos was saying as the nurse was running up along with James and Jett.

"Let me through" She said.

After about 20 minutes the nurse came out.

"I checked him out, I took his clothes off and found nothing but two small marks probably from the hike but I gave him some medicine and he should be fine. Ill let you know tomorrow for sure what is wrong with him. I suspect what it is but I don't know until I check his blood that I took but I gave him medicine and a shot to make him better, he already stopped the sweating and no more foam"

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Kendall asked.

"I won't know until tomorrow but I think he will be fine by morning" the nurse said

"I wonder what could be wrong with him" Carlos said

"Carlos calm down he's already looking better" Kendall said

"Really?" Carlos said walking over to the tent to look at Logan. "He does look better i'm going to lay with him see you guys tomorrow"

"I feel so bad for Logan" Camille said

"Yeah he only came her for Carlos and he's already broke his arm and now he's sick, poor Logan" Dak said

"I'm going to go to bed" Jett said winking at Dak

"I guess i'm going to bed too" Dak said

"Us too" Everyone else said

The next morning after everyone woke up they got ready to pack there stuff up before breakfast.

"Why am I in so much pain?" Logan asked

"Babe something happened to you last night" Carlos said

"What?"

"You were sweating badly and your mouth had white foam coming out of it but the nurse came over and gave you a shot and some medicine and you looked a lot better"  
>"Wow" Logan said shocked<p>

"She wants you to come by today sometime so that you can get your results of the blood test that she took" Carlos said

"Thank you Carlos, for everything:

"Your welcome Logie, but I'm so sorry I made you come to camp with me. You broke your arm and got sick I'm so sorry" Carlos said almost in tears.

"Carlos none of this is your fault. Plus besides my arm and getting sick i'm having a lot of fun and this camp became my favorite place because we got together here" Logan said kissing Carlos on the cheek.

"Yeah that is a plus, let's go meet up with everyone else"

When Carlos and Logan got out of there tent they seen that everyone was up and packing up everything.

"Today is going to be fun were going canoeing" Kendall said

"Is that going to be ok for my arm?" Logan asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't use it or get it wet you should be fine" Camille said

"Awesome" Logan smiled

Everyone packed up there stuff and there tents and took them back to there cabins then went to get breakfast.

"I think after dinner ill call my mom and let her know what's been going on with me" Logan said

"No…you know your mom will worry about you" Carlos said

"That is true"

"When are we going to get time to hang out along?" Jett asked Dak

"Soon sweetie soon, I promise" Dak said smiling

"I was thinking that once we go back to school we can tell everyone about us"

"Really? You're going to come out?" Dak said happy and shocked.

"Yep officially" Jett said

"Wow i'm so happy" Dak said

"So what's been going on with you two" Stephanie asked pointing at Dak and Jett

"N-Nothing why?" Jett said nervous.

"You're always together and you always hold hands under the table" Stephanie said sitting down at the table for breakfast.

"Umm…" Was all Jett could get out.

Jett and Dak could feel the glare they were getting from James across the table. Kendall quickly changed the subject.

"So Logan, how are you feeling?"

"A little sick actually, I think i'm gonna go to the nurse and see what's wrong with me after breakfast" Logan said not touching his food.

"I hope you feel better" Everyone said.

"Me too" Logan said

After breakfast everyone went to there cabins to get ready to go canoeing. After they got ready Logan and Carlos went to see the nurse.

**James POV**

"Jett we need to talk NOW!"

"Sure buddy what's up?" Jett asked

"I know you and Dak are close. He's the one you were talking about the other day wasn't it?" I asked mad

"N-No"

"I can tell by the way you look at him plus you stuttered."

"OK fine, Dak and I are together" Jett said

"But you hate gay people" I said confused

"Not anymore. Not since I met Dak he really is a great guy." Jett said smiling.

"At school we are popular and now that you are gay or BI or whatever people are going to hate us" I said still very mad.

"I don't care anymore; Dak is a really great guy and an amazing kisser." Jett said blushing.

"Oh my GOD I can't believe this is happening" I said

"I can't help who I am attracted to plus when i'm with him i'm really happy"

"Whatever dude" I said as Dak came over to us.

"What the hell is your problem, you're turned my best friend gay" I was now yelling at Dak.

"He's the one who asked me out" Dak said

"What!" I screamed

Jett pulled Dak in for a kiss and I just want to puke.

"So what does this mean?"

"Well I guess it means that I am going to come out sooner that I thought" Jett said grabbing Daks hand and holding it.

"I'm leaving" I said as I walked out off to the cabin. I went over to talk to Kendall.

"Kendall I need to talk to you" I said

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Jett is dating Dak"

"So?" Kendall said like it was no big deal.

"So, so is all you can say. Jett is not Gay he hates homosexuals and now your stupid friend turned him"

"First of all Dak isn't stupid and if he hated homosexuals so much than why was he our friend when he knew we were?" Kendall said

"Because this camp is stupid and there's no one else here to talk to so we had to talk to the losers." I said not wanting to hurt Kendall or the others but that was the reason at first now we are all friends.

"If this camp is so stupid then leave us _losers_ don't want to burden you" Kendall said annoyed

"Oh my God" I screamed

"If there happy then I'm ok with it. Let them be happy. Oh and if Jett hurts Dak ill kill him" Kendall said in a really sweet voice.

"Oh my GOD this is not happening"

"James listen…you can't help who you're attracted to. Let them be happy. He's your best friend so be happy for him"

"Whatever" I said and walked away.

'I don't care that Jett is gay. Well I mean I do care because school will be Hell and I don't want things to change' I thought to myself.

"Woah, James what's wrong you look like you just lost your best friend?" Stephanie asked.

"I kinda did, I lost him to the gay world" I said in a sad tone.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay James, you can't help who you're attracted to. I didn't want to be gay ever but then I met Camille who also wasn't gay but we fell in love" Stephanie said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that" I said getting even madder.

"James if what you are worried about is Jett not being your friend anymore then stop worrying because Jett will always be your best friend i'm sure of it. I bet if it was a girl you wouldn't worry so much."

"That is a good point but I don't want to be the kid that is friends with a freak at school." I said

"You shouldn't worry about what others think. You guys are best friends and you should be happy for him and be there for him no matter what others think." Stephanie said

I was starting to get really mad because I didn't like it that she was making a lot of since 'damn it' I thought

"I just need time to think about this"

"Well I hope I helped, see you later James" Stephanie said walking away.

"See ya" I said and walked to the lake but sat under the big tree to think.

**Logan's POV**

"Are you coming with me?" I asked Carlos

"Of course i'm going with you" Carlos said then he kissed me.

We started walking to go see the nurse but I felt sick again.

"I fell to the floor and don't remember what happened after that.

"Logie? Logie can you here me?" Carlos was saying

"Yeah what happened?" I said short of breath.

"We were walking to go see the nurse and then you just passed out"

"Wow, what's wrong with me?"

Carlos helped me up and all the way to the nurse. When we got to the nurse's cabin I sat down and for some reason I felt a little better well I still feel sick but less now.

"Logan it's good to see you. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked

"Well my leg itched pretty bad, and I have a very bad headache. I couldn't eat this morning because I felt sick and apparently I passed out on the way here" I said hoping what ever was wrong with me would go away.

"Wow, you seem to have a string of bad luck. What all did you do yesterday?" The nurse asked

"I woke up then had breakfast. I then set up my tent with Carlos. Went on a hike with everyone else, then came back ate dinner then went to bed" I said

"Well I think you were bit when you were on the hike"

"Wouldn't I have known if I was bit by something?" I asked

"Not always"

"So if you were bit then I think I know what you have"

"What is it them?"

"I think you got…" The nurse said but neither of then heard her so I asked again.

"I have what…? 

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to end it there. Let me know what you want to see in this story because I never been to camp before so I have no idea what else to write. Let me know if you liked it or not I love getting your reviews. Also if you would please let me know which of my stories you like best so those would be the ones I update more. Read and Review please.**


	7. First time for everything

**Chapter 7 (First time for everything)**

"I have what?" Logan asked

"Rabies sweetie, but I treated it last night you just need one more shot and you should be fine." The nurse said.

"Should? I don't like the sound of that." Carlos said

"How can I just get bit and not know it?" Logan said

"You can still do all of the activities just keep that arm dry"

"I will thank you"

"With rabies…" The nurse started to say but was interrupted by Logan

"I know about rabies because I am going to be a doctor one day" Logan said trying to smile

"Ok"

"Thank you. I am just hoping that I don't have to come back here because I had enough things go wrong already?"

Carlos and Logan then left the nurses office and went back to there cabin.

"I don't think I am up for any activities but I want you to go and have fun I'm just going to rest for a while" Logan said lying on his bed.

"I am going to stay with you babe" Carlos said.

"Carlos I want you to go have fun that is what you came here for"

"I know but you're more important to me then anything I could be doing here. I won't be missing out on anything."

"Only if your sure."  
>"I am totally sure" Carlos said smiling. Logan and Carlos stayed in there cabin instead of going on the canoe trip.<p>

**Logan's POV**

"I'm sorry you feel so miserable"

"Its okay I should feel better tomorrow if not ill still do more thinks" I said

"How about I make you feel better today?" Carlos said smiling.

"How?" I said

"Well" Carlos said crawling onto the bed and then he tugged on my sweat pants and pulled them and my boxers down.

"Carlos?" I said then he grabbed my half hard cock and started stroking it."

"Mmmm" Carlos said

"Carlos w-what are y-you doing?"

"Don't worry Logie I'm going to make you feel better in no time" Carlos said smiling. Then he leaned down and took the tip of my dick into his mouth and started licking the slit. God it felt good. I wonder how he's so good at this.

"Oh my GOD" I said as he took almost all of me into his mouth. He started to gag so he didn't go down any further. Then he started bobbing his head up and down this time going all the way down without gagging.

"S-sooo g-goood" I panted. Carlos then decided to lick his finger and he shoved the one in my ass.

"Oh my GOD Carlos I'm s-soo c-close" Damn it all just felt so good I didn't want him to stop but he had to.

"Carlos stop I'm close"  
>"Cum for me Logie" Carlos said in a low and sexy tone. Carlos kept sucking on my dick and that sent me over the edge. I came in Carlos' mouth and just watching the Latino swallow it all was the sexiest site I ever seen. Carlos then pulled off with a pop and then laid down next to me in the bed.<p>

"Mmmm you taste good" Carlos said licking his lips. I knew I was blushing by the way Carlos was looking at me.

"How are you so good at that?" I asked

"Not sure, iv never done that before"

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"YES a lot you're amazing at giving blow jobs" I said

"Well I enjoyed doing it" Carlos said looking a little embarrassed. "Do you feel better now?" He added

"Yes Carlos I feel better…thank you" I said

"Well I'm glad and your welcome" Carlos said smiling.

I got up and pulled my boxers and pants back on. When I got on the bed I got between Carlos' legs and started to undo his jeans but he stopped me.

"I want to return the favor" I said

"Logie I didn't do it because I wanted you to return the favor. I did it because you are hurting and I wanted to make up feel better" Carlos said "Just wait till you better, please Logie.

"Fine but once I'm better you are going to get the best blowjob ever" I said smiling. Carlos was blushing a bright red.

"I'm looking forward to it" Carlos said bringing the covers up to cover the both of us up.

"Lets get some rest Logie" And with that we both fell asleep.

**James POV**

Everyone but Carlos and Logan were down at the lake ready to go canoeing. I guess Logan was in a lot of pain and didn't want to go so Carlos stayed with him.

"Ok everyone pick a partner to ride with" Kelly said

"Dak's my partner" I said

Dak, Kendall and Jett were all surprised. "What?"

"Well Jett said we needed to make more friends and I haven bung out with Dak so I want to hang out with him…you know get to know him a bit" I smirked

"Fine I will be Kendall's partner but no funny business" Jett said

"I thought you hated me" Dak said as we both got into the canoe.

"Oh I do, I just need to talk to you"

"A-about what?" Dak said nervous. We started to paddle out.

"Oh I think you know" I said

"James I'm sorry that you are upset with me but I really like Jett. He's amazing and he's the first guy that I've dated that actually cares about me. He's sweet and caring and I'm happy when I'm with him."  
>"You know Dak that was a great speech but here's what your gonna do. You going to break up with Jett and use a good excuse. Then leave him alone for the rest of camp. Got it?"<p>

"NO! Plus he likes me too or he wouldn't have asked me out plus he's going to come out officially." Dak said

"You actually think he's going to come out" I laughed

"Yes he said he wants everyone to know"

"Well he's not gay" I said loud

"Well he likes a guy so call it whatever you like" Dak said

"Well he's not going to be with you much longer and he isn't going to come out at school. He just likes booty calls and he cares to much about being popular." I said

"We will see" Dak said smiling. The rest of the trip was silent.

**Dak POV**

We were all canoeing for about an hour and a half then we were going to go to our cabins for about an hour and a half till lunch. Jett walked up to me.

"What did James want?"

"He told me I have to break up with you and tell u its all my fault were breaking up. After we break up I'm not aloud to be around you for the rest of camp or at school. He said that if I think your going to come out then I'm fooling myself because you care more about being popular than being with me."

"Don't worry about James okay? I'm not going to leave you and I want to be around you all the time and yes I like being popular but being with you is _way_ more important to me. I want everyone to know that I am taken by the most wonderful guy around." Jett said pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"We should go to the woods and hang out a bit and just be alone" I said.

"Sounds great, please don't worry about James"

"I'm over it I just want to spend time alone with you. Wait here I will be right back." I said as I walked into my cabin to get a few things. About 5 minutes later I came out with a duffle bag and we left to hang out.

"What did you get?" Jett asked me

"You'll see" I said smiling.

We walk about 10 minutes into the woods to a clear area where we were going to hang out alone. I opened up the bag I brought and pulled a blanket out of it and laid it out flat on the ground.

"So that's what you brought?" Jett asked smiling.

I then pulled out a battery powered radio and turned it on some romantic music. Then I got out 2 cans of soda, some chips and some cookies and set them on one side of the blanket.

"Wow" Jett said

"You like it?" I asked hopeful

"Like it, I love it Dak. Thank you" Jett said pecking me on the lips.

We both sat down on the blanket and talked while eating our snacks. After about an hour Jett started kissing me. He pushed me down and got on top of me but then pulled away and climbed off of me.

"Jett are you ok? Why did you stop?" I asked

"Because you so sexy and your lips…GOD those lips…it was making me…um…" He said pointing down between his legs that were covered up with his other hand.

"Well I could help you with that if you like?" I said smiling.

"H-How?"

"Well I could give you a hand job or a blow job unless you want to have sex. I can top or bottom if you like" I suggested.

"I don't think I'm ready for sex yet" Jett said

"That's ok"

"Y-You could do any of the o-others if you want though" Jett said nervous

"Blow job it is then" I said smiling.

I slowly crawled over to Jett and laid him dawn. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down next to go was his boxers. Once I saw how big he was I started drooling.

"Dak you don't have to-"

"I want to…damn you big" I said smiling.

I couldn't help myself I had to just go right in and take all what?...8 inches in my mouth. "Mmmmm "I said when I started sucking.

"Oh my GOD" Jett said panting.

"You like?"

"Y-Y-Yes" Jett was stuttering as he was screaming.

"Mmmm you just so big…it…soo good" I said as I continued with the blow job.

"D-Dak I'm c-close"

"Cum for me baby" I said in a low but sexy voice.

Right after I said that Jett spilled his hot white liquid into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. After Jett caught his breath he started talking again.

"Did you swallow that?"

"Yep" I said popping the p.

"Wow that was amazing"

"Thank you" I said

"I always heard gay guys give the best blow jobs and I now know that it's true" Jett said smiling slightly embarrassed.

I just started laughing because I didn't know what to say.

"I want to try, but I might not be good at it"

"You don't have to…I can take care of it later." I said

"I want to "Jett said looking nervous.

Jett pulled his pants back up and then came over to me and undid my pants. He pulled them down with my boxers and grabbed my cock and started stroking me.

"Sorry if I suck, this is my first time" Jett said

"Its ok" I said and Jett had his mouth around me and it was great. I soon felt that feeling in my stomach and I yelled out "Jett I'm close" Then I came into his mouth. He swallowed it with a gagging noise.

"Was that good" Jett said sounding hopeful

"That was kinda amazing. Hard to believe you never done that before" I smiled

"Thanks"

"I should be the one thanking you"  
>I got dressed and then we packed up our stuff and started to head back for lunch.<p>

**James POV**

I sat down next to Kendall at lunch.

"What are we doing this afternoon?" Carlos asked  
>"Kelly and Gustavo set up the grounds like a club and there's going to be a dance like thing with music and snacks and stuff." Kendall said<br>"Sounds like fun" Logan, Carlos and Jett all said

"Yep and everyone gets to bring a date" Camille said  
>I sat there at lunch just watching Dak and Jett hold hands and laugh at what each other was saying. It was sickening to watch.<p>

"Dak do you remember our little talk?" I said

"Yes he does and he's not breaking up with me. We like each other a lot" Jett looked over at Dak smiling the added "I want to be with him James and you can try to break us up all you want but it wont work. You're my best friend why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Well first of all you're not gay, and second of all you will never do anything sexual with him, because you're not gay and you're going to look like a fool when you go back to school. Stop leading him on"  
>"What if I am gay, second you never know what might pop up" Jett looked at Dak and started laughing "And third I don't care and if you're my best friends like you say you are then you wont care and you will stick by me no matter what" Jett said<p>

"I am your best friend and I am going to stick by you I just think you should think about this before you make your decision." I said

"I think I already did" Jett said laughing and cuddling in closer to Dak.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said confused

"Nothing" Jett and Dak both said smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay James. Plus I have lots of friends at school and I'm gay…everyone here goes to the same school so you don't have to worry about friends." Kendall said  
>"I'm not worried about that. I know you all will be my friend but if I didn't get forced to come here Jett would be with a girl at my place making out and we wouldn't have met you guys." I said<p>

"I'm glad we came here and met all these people." Jett smiled

After Lunch everyone went back to there cabins but I went to meet up with Kendall.

"I need to ask you something" I said

"What's that?" Kendall said

"I need to know what the whole being gay thing is about. I mean it seems pretty important to Jett and I need to know why?"

"Well he likes Dak and that is something you cant understand because you're not gay and you don't like another guy" Kendall said

"Yeah but I kissed you a couple of times and It didn't seem any different kissing you then a girl" I said still not understanding.

"Exactly, he isn't doing it because he likes a guy he's doing because he likes Dak it's no different" Kendall said

"So this dance is it going to be fun?" I asked

"Yep and everyone gets to bring a date"

"Great" I said sarcastic.

"How about we go to the Dance together, like as a date and we will do everything that you would do with a girl on a date and you can see what the whole gay this is about" Kendall said

"I guess so…Ill see you later I'm going to go to my cabin for a few before the dance"  
>"Ok ill see you later.<p>

I went back to my cabin to think about everything that was happening and about my 'date' with Kendall. My 'first' 'date' with a guy.

**I hope you all liked this chapter it took me a while to update it but I think I did an ok job lol. The next chapter will be the dance and everyone's POV during the dance and after the dance. Well we have Cargan and Jak and hopefully soon Kames . Please read and review. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. What do you think will happen next? Let me know.**


	8. The Dance

**Chapter 8 (The Dance)**

**I think this chapter is crappy but everyone seems to love my stories so I just want to say thank you to all my loyal readers you rock.**

**Logan's POV**

Carlos and I were in our cabin after lunch lying on my bed together. Ever since Carlos and I got together we shared a bed ignoring the other bed in the room.

"Logie?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date for the dance thingy tonight?" He looked over at me with his cute brown puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I'll be your date. You didn't even have to ask I figured we were already going together since we are together." I said

"Well it's proper for one to ask the other even if there together" Carlos said.

"Your right" I said leaning over to kiss my wonderful boyfriend on the lips.

"How did I ever get someone as wonderful as you?" I said

"I don't know how it all happened it just happened…you could have had me sooner though." Carlos said smiling.

"I know and I hate myself everyday for not telling you sooner."

"Don't hate yourself, you didn't know how I would react its ok to be scared" Carlos said

"Well I am so glad that we are together now" I said leaning over to kiss Carlos

"I hope we don't have to dress up for this dance because I didn't bring anything nice to wear. This is summer camp" Carlos said laughing

"Don't worry about it. You will look great in anything that you were" I said and Carlos blushed a perfect pink color making him even sexier (if that's even possible).

"I'm going to go take a shower you want to join me?" Carlos winked

"I don't know" I said with some hesitation

"Come on Logie, its not like I haven't seen you naked. Plus I can give you one of my famous blow jobs that you like so much." Carlos said saying the last part in my ear as if other people were in the room.

"What if we get caught?"

"There are no rules on showering together" Carlos said grabbing his clothes.

"True, fine I'll take a shower with you" I said grabbing my clothes as well.

"You just want a blow job huh?" Carlos said smiling.

"Shut up"

So Carlos and I went to take a shower together. He gave an even better blow job than before.

"I love you Carlitos"  
>"And I love you Logie-Bear"<p>

**At Dance**

"Hey guys" Kendall said as he walked up to Carlos, Dak, Jett, Stephanie, Camille and I.

"Hey" Everyone said back

"Where's James?" Kendall asked

"He said something about not wanting to come due to the dance arrangements. I'm not sure what that means but he said if he decides to come he will, other wise he's going to sleep." Jett said

"Oh well I will go talk him into coming. I'll be back" Kendall said

"Hey Logie do you want to dance?" Carlos asked

"You know I don't know how to dance" I said

"Come on its not that hard"

"Fine" I said

Carlos grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor and he started moving around and I just followed what he did.

"Wow looks like someone doesn't know how to dance" Dak said

"Yeah I'm bad at everything except school" Logan replied

"Do you want some help? Here just fallow Jett and I it's not hard" Dak said

Jett and Dak started to dance to an upbeat some and I just followed along with them and Carlos and soon I was enjoying myself.

"You were right this isn't that hard"

"I told you; now let's go get some snacks"

"Sure" I said as Carlos and I walked over to the snack table. When the Dance was over we went back to our cabin and got into our PJ's and then laid in the bed together.

"Logan?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Do you ever think about…ummm…sex?"

"All the time why?"  
>"Well we have known each other our whole life and now we are dating so sex shouldn't be a big deal for us right?"<p>

"Sex is always a big deal Carlos"

"Logie that isn't want I meant. I meant that it shouldn't be awkward or unexpected its going to be a big deal for me because it's with you"

"Same here but no I guess not, its not like most couples where we have to wait till the right time or anything because its always the right time with us we have known each other all our lives so whenever you want to just let me know."

"Thank you…I love you Logie" Carlos said

"I love you too Carlos" I said

We both laid there on my bed cuddling and we fell asleep.

**James POV**

There was a knock at the door and I knew Jett said he would come check on me and I just didn't want to be bothered.

"Go away Jett I'm not going" I yelled

"It's not Jett its Kendall. Open up James"

I walked over to the door and unlocked it and Kendall walked in.

"What?" I said mean

"Why did you say you would go to the dance with me and then not show up? That hurt my feelings you know" Kendall said

"It was just a fake date. Why is this so important to you?"

"Its not don't worry about it I will find someone else to dance with me" Kendall said and he turned around and walked out the door. Then I thought 'Oh my gosh he thought this was a real date' and 'Oh my gosh he likes me'. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to run after him.

"Kendall wait up" I said catching up with him before he got back to the dance.

"What is it?" Kendall stopped and snapped at me.

"Please listen to me" I said

"What is it?"

"Kendall I wanted to go to the dance but going with you is against everything I believe in. I'm not gay and I'm never going to understand-"

I was cut off by Kendall kissing me. It felt great to kiss Kendall and I don't know why. Maybe because he has famine lips. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea but I just couldn't stop kissing him. Once Kendall pulled away we both looked at each other.

"You can't say you didn't like that, you were kissing me back. I'm going to the dance see you later" Kendall said and then walked off back to the dance and I just stood there. I don't know what is going on or why I am having these feelings but kissing Kendall wasn't that bad. I decided to walk down to the dance and try to have a good time.

"Hey buddy, you decided to come" Jett said

"Y-Yeah" I said looking around. I walked up to the DJ and asked him to play a slow song. Then I walked over to Kendall when the slow song started playing.  
>"Will you dance with me?" I asked holding my hand out.<p>

"Sure" Kendall said grabbing my hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Kendall wrapped him arms around my neck and I put mine on his waist and we were looking at each other while dancing. We never said a word to each other the whole dance. I wanted to tell Kendall that I didn't hate him and that I still wanted to be friends but he obviously wants to be more than friends so for now I am just going to go with the flow. I got to thinking about everything. 'Oh my GOD I'm on a date with Kendall' 'I'm not gay so this is wrong but he just looks so cute. His eyes were gorgeous and his smile was to die for I think that I will just see where things go and go from there. After the song was over Kendall pulled me over to the snack table to talk.

"Why did you come back?"  
>"I thought about it and since you asked me on this date it would be rude to cancel." I said<p>

"That's not it, was it because you felt sorry for me because I have a huge crush on you and that I'm stupid because I know nothing will ever happen. "Well I don't want your sympathy, please spare-"\

I cut him off by kissing him. It was a passionate kiss which is weird because I thought I didn't have feelings for him. We stopped kissing once air was a problem.

"Kendall I'm sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to. I'm just new to this whole liking a guy thing, it's all new to me" I said knowing he will understand because he had to once feel the same.

"I told you all you had to do was come talk to me and I would help you through this and I will try to get you to understand. But instead you ignored me." Kendall said then looked over and seen all our friends walk up to us.

"That was a great dance, you two look so cute together" Carlos said

"Yeah and that kiss, what was that all about" Jett asked

"No sure it just felt right" I said looking away from everyone.

"You guys want to dance? We can all dance together" Camille asked

"Sure" I said and I pulled Kendall with me to the dance floor.

We all spent the night together hanging out and dancing and laughing. I never thought I would have this much fun with gay guys and I definitely didn't think I would start to fall for one. We were told that this was the last song I grabbed Kendall and walked us back to the cabins and then I kissed him. We made out all the way into the cabin. It was Kendall's cabin we walked in and locked the door behind us without leaving each others lips. I grabbed his shirt and took it off then took mine off. We were still kissing when we fell over on the bed with me on top of him. We were kissing and when we let up to take a breath I noticed that we were in only our boxers.

"Sorry" Kendall said

"For what?" I asked

"This" Kendall said pointing to our clothes.

"I'm the one who started it but I think we need to stop here"

"Ok but please tell me that you're not just leading me on and that this had a purpose."

'I'm not leading you on this had a purpose"

"Then what was it?" Kendall asked looking over at me gathering my clothes.

"When we kiss I feel things that I shouldn't feel with another guy but I can't say that I don't like it because I would be lying. Kendall I don't know what I feel yet because this is all new to me but I promise you I will figure it out soon. I like you Kendall and no matter what it is I figure out, I want to know that you are still my friend." I said

"James look at me" Kendall said getting up from the bed and walking over to me. "I like you as more than a friend but if you figure out that you like me as only a friend then I will take what I can get. I would rather have you as my friend then not have you at all." Kendall added.

"Thanks Kendall…ummm…I guess I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah ill save you a seat."

I left to go to my cabin but it was locked so I went over to Kendall's cabin and knocked on the door. He got up and opened it.

"James?"

"Jett and Dak are in my cabin with the door locked and they won't let me in so may I sleep here tonight?" I asked

"Sure you can?" Kendall said and he let me in. I walked in and Kendall saw I didn't have anything to wear to bed.

"You can barrow anything of mine you like and ill sleep in Dak's bed and you can have mine" Kendall said

"Thank you and I think ill ware these" I said holding them up and he nodded "And we can share you bed if you want" I added changing into a t-shirt and long pants to sleep in then I got into Kendall's bed and covered up. To my surprise he got in the bed next to me and we laid there with my front facing his back. I put my arm around him and we fell asleep.

**Dak's POV**

"Hey sexy" Jett said

"Well hello to you too good lookin" I said

"You think I look ok? I didn't really have anything to were to a dance so I just put some nicer type clothes on" Jett said laughing.

"You look better than ok Jett I think you look great…but you always look great." I said smiling

"Well thank you and you look great tonight too"

Once Kendall left to go find James we got out on the dance floor and started dancing. About an hour later Kendall walked back over to the dance. He looked sad until he saw James coming towards him. James put a slow song on and then walked up to Kendall and grabbed his hand and they started dancing.

"Awww Jett look" I said pointing over at Kendall and James.

"It was just a matter of time that they got together, James likes him you know" Jett said

"I know Kendall likes him." I said

"I don't know why it's so hard for James, it wasn't that hard for me" Jett said

"Yes it was, you were just like James when we met you just came to your senses sooner" I said kissing Jett's nose till just moved and we were kissing on the lips. I will never get over kissing Jett I love kissing Jett.

"Dak come with me please" Jett said and I followed.

We went into Jett's cabin and locked the door. Jett walked up to me and kissed me. We were making out the whole time.

"Jett what are you doing?" I moaned while Jett was kissing my neck I knew that tomorrow everyone was going to see those marks. While he was kissing on my neck he took my shirt and pants off.

"Jett s-Stop"

"Why are you not enjoying this?"  
>"I am enjoying it I just don't want you to go to far" I said<p>

"Dak you are going to be my first I know it, so I want to do it now…if you do" Jett said

"Of course I do I just don't want you to regret it after it happens." I said

"Trust me when I say that I want this Dak and I want it with you." Jett said

"It's your first time Jett I want you to be very sure"

"Have you done it before?" Jett asked

"Yes once"

"Well I'm sure so if that is out of the way lets get on with it" Jett smiled and then kissed me.

While we were making out we heard someone trying to get into the door.

"James please go sleep in Kendall's cabin tonight I'm kind of busy" Jett yelled and I gave him a look.

"FINE" we heard from the other side of the door

"He sounds mad" I asked

"He's fine he gets cranky when he doesn't get to sleep" Jett said chuckling.

We started kissing again and Jett flipped us so he was on bottom.

"Why did you flip us?"  
>"Because your going to show me how it's done" Jett said taking his boxers off and then mine.<p>

"Jett you are amazing"

"Dak I have never been with just one person before so iv never loved anyone. Would you think I'm weird if I say I think I love you?" Jett asked

"No because iv never loved anyone before and we have only known each other this short amount of time and I feel the same way." I said

"Take me, please" Jett smiled

I took 3 fingers and I sucked on them and once they were nice and wet I took them down to Jett's hole.

"Relax ok?" I said

"Yeah"

I pushed past his tight ring of muscle and he looked uncomfortable so I tried to comfort him.

"Jett baby if you want to stop we will"

"N-No don't you dare stop"

He gave me the cutest smile ever so I couldn't say no to him.

Once I thought he was ready I pushed in a second finger and was moving in a scissor action. Then I put a third finger in and he was making some of the most beautiful noises.

"Baby are you ready? If not I can keep doing this" I said

"Oh please" Jett said reaching up to kiss me.

"I love you Dak"  
>"I love you too Jett"<p>

I then pulled my fingers out and then spit into my hand twice to make sure I had a lot of lubrication from my saliva. I rubbed it all over my dick and then lined it up with Jett's entrance. I waited a second for Jett to get comfortable before pushing in. I then pushed in slowly and every time I seen discomfort on Jett's face I stopped till it was gone. It took about five full minutes till I was all the way in. Not long after Jett was pushing down onto me.

"M-move please" Jett said and it was so cute.

I went really slow at first so I didn't hurt him but then he was begging for more.

"Faster baby" Jett said

"Anything for you baby" I said

I went fast as I could and then I heard him cry out so I stopped.

"Baby did I hurt you" I asked and it took a couple seconds for him to answer.

"Y-Yeah I'm great just do that again" He said and I smiled so big.

I started moving fast and hard so that I hit his prostate every time. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back damn he was sexy.

"I'm c-close" Jett said and I reached down and started stroking him.

"Me too baby" I said and then after two more thrust to his prostate he came with a loud scream that sounded like my name. That was the hottest site that I had ever seen and he clenched so tight around me that I came inside of him only seconds later. I laid there panting for a few minutes but once I regained my breath I slowly and gently pulled out of Jett and Laid down next to him.

"I'll go get something to clean us off" I said getting up to grab a dirty t-shirt. I cleaned us off and then going back into the bed next to Jett and laid down. I covered us both up and laid against him.

"That was amazing. A lot better than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah that was…great" I said

"I thought it was going to hurt worse than it did, but it wasn't bad. Thank you"  
>"I'm glad you weren't in to much pain. Thank you for what?"<p>

"Making my first time something I will remember my whole life" Jett said

"Your welcome"

"I love you Dak Zevon"

"I love you too Jett Stetson"

We laid there tangled in each other and then fell asleep

**I hope everyone liked this. I tried to make it great but it ended up being crappy. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Also let me know if you want me to continue it, if so I have a sequel in mind that will be great (I hope). Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen and I might use it, your input is appreciated. I know where this is going I just don't know how to end camp. I don't know how I would end it (I never went to camp so I don't know). so I might have trouble without some help…thank you I will update as soon as I can.**


	9. I love you

**Chapter 9 **

_I just want to say that know to all my loyal readers. I really appreciate all of the feed back and I want to say thank you._

**Dak's POV**

I woke up in the morning and I wasn't in my cabin. I rubbed my eyes to get a better look at where I was at. I seen Jett looking so cute lying on my chest and realized that we spent the night together. Last night was amazing and made me feel so much closer to Jett. I laid there staring at Jett while he was sleeping. Once Jett woke up he smiled at me then kissed my cheek.

"Good morning baby"

"Good morning" I said then kissed Jett back.

"We should get ready for breakfast" Jett said then started to get up but he fell over on the bed.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah just some pain in my rear and lower back. I'll be fine once I take some Tylenol."

"I'll get it for you, where is it?" I asked

"It's in my top dresser drawer" He pointed to his dresser.

"Here baby I got you some" I said as I got two pills and a bottle of water and gave it to him.

"Thank you"

"No problem, here let me help you get dressed" I said grabbing him some clothes.

I helped Jett get dressed and once he was done he was able to walk even though he was still in some pain.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Don't be, last night was amazing." Jett said smiling then leaning over to kiss Dak on the lips. "I love you Dak" Jett added

"I love you too Jett"

We left our cabin and walked Hand in Hand all the way down to the mess hall for Breakfast. When Jett and I walked into the mess hall everyone was staring at us.

"Why is everyone staring?' I asked

"What's wrong with Jett" Camille asked

"Nothing" Jett said smiling

We went to sit down quickly but Jett hissed in pain so he got back up and sat down slowly.

"OH MY GOD you two had sex" James screamed

"Could you be any louder?" Jett said sarcastically

"I'm so happy for you" Carlos said excited

"Yeah I'm sure being in that much pain was worth it" James said angrily

"Oh it was" Jett said smiling

"Wait, was that your first time?" Stephanie asked kindly

"With a guy, yes"

"Why the hell were you bottom? You hate when other people take charge. You NEVER let anyone else above you" James said

"I like it when Dak's in charge…and he can be above me anytime" Jett said smiling.

"Oh my GOD that's disgusting" James mumbled

"James take this from a gay guy, gay sex is amazing both top and bottom." Kendall said

"Whatever" James said

Once breakfast was over everyone left for the day.

"James can we talk" Jett asked holding my hand.

"What?" James said meanly

"James you're my best friend and you know I love you like a brother but I'm really happy with Dak. He's amazing. I don't understand why you are having such a hard time excepting this. I'm gay or BI or whatever but I need us to be ok" Jett said

"Jett we are always going to be ok but your right I don't understand. You used to bully the gay kids and call them names like 'Fag' or 'Fairy' and I was the one that always told you to stop because I thought it was mean. Now you tell me your one of those people that you made fun of."

"I didn't come to camp to turn gay we were forced remember? Now that I'm here I made the best of it and I fell in love on the way and I'm glad because Dak is special to me." Jett said

"I'm sorry James I didn't mean to upset you. I'm fallen for Jett and I can't just pretend that I don't love him because I do. But I wont feel comfortable unless I know that were good. I don't want to break up a life long friendship." I said.

It doesn't feel good when people hate you but its worse when they hate you because you're gay or bisexual.

"I don't hate you or whatever ok I'm just confused. I just don't get how someone can change into something that they have hated there whole life. Jett can't be gay"

"Umm Bi"

"Whatever same thing"

"You were the one that said we should make friends because we were stuck here all summer thought since I'm going to see these people everyday for the rest of the summer I should get to know them and that is when I fell for Dak."

"Were cool" James said putting his fist out to fist pump Dak and Jett.

"Thanks" Both Jett and I said.

"Hey we should sneak out tonight and go into town and have our real first date. How does that sound?"

"Mmmm I didn't know that you were such a bad boy Dak me likey" Jett said smiling.

"I have my moments." Dak said leaning in to kiss Jett.

"I think that is a great idea, but I think we should ask Carlos and Logan if they would like to come with us since they need there first date also"

"I think that is a great idea baby" I said holding Jett's hand all the way to Carlos and Logan's cabin.

**Logan's POV**

After breakfast Carlos and I were going to go back to our cabin when we ran into Kendall.

"Hey guys, is it ok if I hang out with you for awhile?" Kendall asked

"Sure I don't mind is that ok with you Logie?"

"Yeah that will be awesome" I said then opened the door to our cabin and walked in.

"Thank you guys so much I need some space from James and Jett they are going crazy" Kendall said sitting on the other bed we both forgot was in the room.

"Well I think that James just need to except that his best friend has someone else in his life that he cares about. Also James likes you dude, he just won't admit it." I said

"Well he has a poor was of showing it" Kendall said

"He's new to the whole gay thing, it might take him awhile" Carlos said

"So were you but you didn't act like that" Kendall said

"I'm new to relationships period but it was easier for me because it was my Logie." Carlos said smiling leaning over to kiss me.

"Aww you guys are to cute" Kendall said

"Sorry about that but I've been waiting along time it do that so now that I have the chance I'm taking full advantage of it" I said smiling at Carlos then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Both Carlos and I said

"Hey guys" Dak and Jett both said as they walked in.

"What's up?" Carlos asked

"Well Jett and I are going to sneak away from the camp tonight and go into the city for our first date. Would you both like to go with us? I know that you guys just got together so we thought it would be romantic" Dak said

"As long as we don't get caught" Jett said laughing

"Logie would like to go out with me tonight?" Carlos asked

"Id love to" I said kissing Carlos

"Don't get caught guys" Kendall said

"Oh…hey Kendall we didn't see you there"  
>"You're welcome to come along Kendall" Jett said<p>

"Well thanks Jett but I don't want to ruin your dates"

"You won't…but you also don't have to come if you don't want to, it's up to you. Were gonna leave about 9 so be ready please" Dak said

"Thank you, see you then" I said

Dak and Jett both left our Cabin hand in hand.

"This is going to be great but…I didn't bring any money because I didn't think that I would need it" Carlos said sad

"Don't worry guys ill lend you my credit card for the night so you guys can have a great time." Kendall said

"What?" Carlos and I both said

"Well Dak and I have families that have money and I have had a credit card since I was 10 and i've never had to pay a bill on it. I want you guys to take it and have a great time because you both deserve it." Kendall said

"Thanks dude" Carlos said happy and hyper

"Ill pay you back Kendall" Logan said

"Nah don't worry about it, there's more where that came from" Kendall said sad that all he could offer was money.

"Wait dude does that mean that your not coming" Carlos asked

"I'm going to go back to my cabin because I'm kinda tired so I will see you guys later." Kendall said

"Bye" Both Carlos and I said then he waved then walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Once Kendall left Carlos and I thought that it would be a great idea to lie in the bed a take a nap.

"We should take a nap since we are going to be out tonight" I suggested

"How about a blow job first?" Carlos asked

"What is it with you and Blow jobs?" I wondered

"Well to be honest I never really thought about sex or anything sexual but when we got together since it's my first relationship I thought about it a little. Then you were ok with trying it and I realized that I absolutely LOVE giving blow jobs" Carlos said winking at me.

"Wow…I never heard you talk like that before…such potty mouth"

"I never had a reason to talk like this before now" Carlos said seductively.

"I so love you"

"I love you too" Carlos said smiling.

"I wish that I told you I liked you sooner because I could have had you sooner." I said

"Yes you could of. You're my best friend, my lover and my Hero all in one and I will do anything for you." Carlos said smiling

Carlos started kissing my neck and all I could do was moan.

"So how about that blow job?" Carlos said with a huge grin

"Sure baby whatever you want" I said

I didn't even get my sentence out and Carlos had already started to unbutton my pants.

"Dang slow down Carlos" I had to say

"I can't help it I want to taste you so bad" Carlos said pulling my pants and boxers off. With in seconds Carlos had his mouth on the tip of my dick licking at the pre-cum that was already there.

"Damn he really is always happy to see me" Carlos said staring at my dick.

"Always"

"Mmmm I love your cum, you taste so good" Carlos said

Damn Carlos is so good with his mouth don't even get me started on his tongue.

"Mmm Carlos, so good" I moaned

Carlos started to deep throat and GOD that was great.

"Carlos s-so c-close" I said then I unloaded in him mouth which he took willingly. He then licked my dick to make sure he didn't miss any.

"Mmm you taste so good Logie. I will never get over the great taste." Carlos said happily.

"Well…you can do that anytime you want but it's my turn to return the favor" I said

"Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Carlos said

"Yes Carlos I'm fine I promise" I said leaning over and unbuttoning his pants. I pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. I started licking the tip where his pre-cum was oozing out. It was such a great taste. Once I started taking more of him into my mouth he was making the most wonderful noises, it was making me hard again.

"Logan…ugh so good" Carlos almost couldn't get it all out.

"Mmm" Was all I could say.

"Logan close" Carlos said as he couldn't comprehend full sentences at the time. He came in my mouth and he tasted great.

"Oh my GOD if I new blow jobs were that good I would of started much sooner. Damn baby that was a great first blow job" Carlos said leaning over to kiss me passionately.

"Well I'm glad you liked it"

"I still like giving then more than receiving them. Not that you were bad at it or anything" Carlos said

"You are to cute baby" I said

"Thank you" Carlos said with a huge grin. "I wanna…try…umm…ummm" Carlos added.

"Sex?" I said

"Yeah" Carlos said hiding his face.

"Oh baby, don't hide its natural for a 16 year old male to want to be intimate with there significant other" I said

"Ok" Carlos said

"You want top or bottom?" I asked

"I have a choice?" Carlos asked surprised.

"Of course you do. I will do either one just let me know ok?" I said

"Well I'm kinda scared so I don't know"

"I'm bottom it's settled"

"Thank you Logie, I love you so much. I am so glad that you are the person that I am going to be with for the rest of my life because I could never live without you."  
>"Aww Carlos don't cry. I love you to and I was never going to let you live without me because I'm never going anywhere I would never want to be with anyone but you. You are my life Carlos" I said<p>

Carlos just laid there crying. I started to tear up.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"I have loved you for 10 years now and I was never going to be with anyone else because I was in love with you"  
>"We I'm glad that I lost my…well everything with you. Sorry I'm so emotional I'm just so happy that you finally told me that you love me."<p>

"Me too. Now let's take a nap" I said pulling up the covers and laying on Carlos chest. Both of us said our 'I love yours' than fell asleep.

**I am so sorry that this sucked but it was just kinda a filler. Wait till you read the next chapter though it will be amazing because my close friend helped me come up with something to get rid of my writers block. Thank you CarganFever. Please read and review so I know what you think. If you don't like it be truthful I just want to know if I should continue because I have the sequel almost done lol. R&R please.**


End file.
